


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Kai Comforting Reader

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests.Kai comforts reader in a short fic. Great if you're having a bad day.





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Kai Comforting Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> *shyly slides into your asks* Just noticed you're doing requests and I might be late, but could I get some Kai x reader pretty please? 😶 Maybe like, reader who is having a mentally bad day and Kai takes care of her with some cuddles and kisses? Life is hard and I could use some fluff to lift up my mood. (Sub names preferred, just in case.)
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> I saw this ask and got immediately excited! This one is actually going to be quite personal for me as I have been imagining this exact scenario since I was like 5? Since it’s personal I’m shoving it into a read more but anyone is welcome to read it! (I cried a bit tbh lmao)

You know this white space, you come here all the time. 

Soon the field of tall grass and wildflowers appear, along with the endless expanse of blue sky with just the perfect amount of white fluffy clouds, and of course: 

Him. 

Laying on his back in the grass waiting for you like always. You sit down beside him, the grass beneath you makes a soft ruffle, he opens his eyes, turning his head to look at you.

You lay down beside him and watch the clouds for a while, before someone decides to speak. 

“Rough day again huh?” 

You nod your head, that’ll suffice, and that’s all he needs. 

“It’s happening more lately you know, you coming here.” 

Kai sat up and leaned an arm on one knee. 

“You know it’s okay to come here when you’re sad, but not too often, we can’t go making this a habit.” He chuckled a bit. 

That familiar laugh brings a smile to your face, you adore it. 

“This time you're a bit more upset, what is it?” 

You need no verbal communication with him, he always simply knows.

“Ah,” he responded already knowing, “it’s okay to be angry.” 

He brushed back your hair, taking the bangs away from your eyesight so you could see the clouds more clearly. 

“Your anger is always justified, it’s how you show it that counts.”

You sit up, lowering your head making sure to stay close to him, absorbing yourself in the simulated scent and warmth. 

“It’s okay.” 

He strokes your hair, and continues to talk in that comforting quiet voice. 

“Life is hard, but you’re going to make it, I promise.” 

He bends his neck slightly to kiss your forehead, his hand glides down to your shoulder. 

“I did it, you can too.” 

He gently lifts his hand to your cheek and holds it there.

“You’re going to be great.” 

“One step at a time.


End file.
